


Young And Beautiful

by Sxymami0909



Series: The Justice League Chronicles [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Ian POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thinks Mia is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

Ian stood against the doorframe of his daughter’s bedroom, his gaze drawn to the brunette sitting in the center of the nursery, her hair in a messy bun as she leaned over the squirming baby talking softly. Mia wore a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top that hugged the curves pregnancy had given her and he couldn’t help the awe that filled him.

Ian watched as she ran a finger down Brianna’s stomach and smiled warmly at their daughter making the baby laugh. His girlfriend’s soft laughter and warm smile that followed made something in Ian’s chest tighten. Mia was a beautiful girl. He’d always thought so. It was what had first attracted him to her when they met back in Tower Prep. Mia was beautiful when she woke up, after hours of training and working out, when she was dressed to the nines or when she was in an old pair of sweats.

But to Ian, Mia was most beautiful when she was with their daughter. It didn’t matter if she was holding her, changing her, feeding her or just in Brianna’s general vicinity. Ian had never seen her more beautiful. A soft giggle pulled him from his thoughts and he blinked focusing on the Mia and Brianna again.

Ian smiled his heart full with happiness. If someone had asked him if this was how he’d thought his life would turn out, Ian would have laughed at them and called them crazy. But now he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Meeting Mia had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

He watched as Mia lifted their daughter in her arms and rested her against her chest. Her whispered words were said with a smile and Ian struggled to hear what Mia was saying. That was until something soft thumped into the side of his head. Ian blinked confusion coloring his features as he spotted his girlfriend sitting on the ground laughing.

“Daddy thought we didn’t know he was here munchkin, but he was wrong,” Mia teased lightly as she met Ian’s gaze. “Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come sit with us?” She asked shifting on the ground so that she was no longer on her knees on the ground.

Ian pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked further into the room sitting down carefully across from them a grin pulling at his lips. Only his girl would throw a stuffed animal at him to get his attention. That was another thing he loved about Mia. She was unpredictable. Ian held up the small pink elephant, “I think you ladies lost this,” he said playful while holding it out to Brianna.

Brianna made a gurgling sound and took the stuffed elephant with her tiny hand before shoving it into her mouth. Mia shook her head, “I wish she’d stop eating all of her toys, she gets the hair stuck in her mouth plus it coats all the toys with slimy baby goo,” she said while tickling their daughter playfully.

Ian smirked and Brianna giggled. “She’s definitely your daughter,” he said and Mia slapped him gently with her free hand, “Kidding,” he said while holding his hands up. He heard Mia mumble ‘you better be’ before running her hand down Brianna’s back.

Ian continued watching them and he couldn’t help wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. He was dating a beautiful woman, he had a beautiful baby, and a family that anyone would kill for. Ian knew he was young and so was Mia. This whole family thing wasn’t planned, but they had friends and family who stuck by them and now Ian couldn’t picture things being any other way.

The sound of Mia’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “You’re staring at us again.” She said casually before glancing at him, concern in her gaze. “Is everything okay?”

Ian nodded and reached out cupping Mia’s cheek. “Everything is amazing.” He said quietly. “Do you have any idea how beautiful I think you are?” He asked searching her gaze.

Mia’s face flushed from the compliment and she looked down briefly before meeting Ian’s gaze. Her heart warmed at her boyfriend’s words. It meant the world to her that Ian thought so highly of her. He was the only man outside of Oliver who she trusted with her heart. Ian was everything to her and the fact that he saw the real her and didn’t think she was a damaged mess was more than she could have ever asked for.

“Thank you,” Mia finally said as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. “You’re not so bad looking yourself,” she told him softly.

Ian grinned, “Not just the outside,” he said wanting her to know it wasn’t all about her looks. “You’re a beautiful person, inside and out and I’m so glad we’re here right now.” He wasn’t usually so sappy, but every once in a while he felt the need to let her know just how much she meant to him.

Mia felt emotion gathering in her chest and her initial reaction was to push it back, which was what she did. But this time she didn’t want to do that. Mia wanted Ian to know how much his words meant to her. “I’m the lucky one,” she told him Brianna rested her head against Mia’s shoulder. “I know it hasn’t been exactly easy being with me and I’m not the most open person in the world. But you’ve always stuck with me no matter what.”

Ian’s expression softened and he watched her closely. “And I always will,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I know,” Mia whispered. “It’s one of the many reasons I love you so much.” She said remembering a time when those words were hard to say. But not anymore.

Ian leaned into Mia, pausing inches away from her face, “I love you too, Mia.” He said quietly before closing the rest of the distance between them and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Ian rested his forehead against hers and let out a content sigh. “Now come on, put Brianna to bed so I can kick your ass in the training room,” Ian joked.

Mia rolled her eyes, “You wish,” she said giving Ian a light shove as she stood carefully holding Brianna to her chest before walking over to the crib and placing their daughter inside carefully. Mia covered her and then turned to face Ian, grin pulling at her lips. “Let’s go Archer, it looks like I’ve got some teaching to do,” she said as she brushed passed him and headed down the hall towards Oliver’s training room.

Ian shook his head a soft chuckle leaving his throat. Oh yeah, his girl was beautiful alright, beautifully evil.


End file.
